


A not so lone wolf

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2bin as a side ship, F/F, Gahyeon the birthday girl best girl, bartender Gahyeon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Gahyeon found a new job at a bar hidden in the streets of Seoul. An underground singer called Lone Wolf, sings there every Saturday.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 34





	A not so lone wolf

Getting a taste of independence at 19 was something she was really proud of accomplising. She had been applying for any type of job after she left her parent's house a couple of months ago, and finally when her savings were low to sustain herself, she got a job as a bartender at a small bar near the Hongdae area.

  
  


It wasn't located in one of the busiest streets so even if the bar was having more than the usual clients, they could still manage to serve everyone perfectly. Those days where Lone Wolf would come in to showcase her new songs, more people than the usual would come.

She had seen her from behind the counter countless times in the couple of years she had been working there, and they never exchanged a word. Her friends would often come up to her to say hi since they regularly went to see Siyeon, the Lone Wolf everyone knew about at that place.

"Hey Gahyeon! Isn't it your 21st birthday today? Happy birthday!"

Bora (one of Siyeon's friends), gave her a small box with a note attached to it.

**_Let's go out one of these days! You are our favorite bartender but want to know you more :(_ **

**_From: Bora, Minji, Handong and Yoohyeon_ **

****

"What do you say, are you free tonight? We want to treat you to dinner if that's fine with you."

"Yeah of course, I was planning on just playing video games with my sister but that sounds more fun."

The older girl soon left after that, she had to go back home to feed Pie, the dog Bora brought home a couple of weeks ago without her girlfriend knowing, wanting to give her a surprise for her birthday. She often wondered how such a loud person could've had fallen in love with such a quiet woman but it all faded away whenever Yoohyeon would scream, sing and dance when she was happy and a bit tipsy.

Her shift that day ended pretty early since her boss knew well how much she always worked and she wanted to give her a treat every year for her birthday by letting her leave whenever she wanted to. When she got back home, her sister was already there, and so was her girlfriend too.

They surely weren't expecting her to be back that early.

"Oh hey Binnie, Yubin."

She glanced at the floor and proceeded to walk to her bedroom, she didn't want to see what was happening behind that sofa after seeing some clothes on fhe floor, she needed to shower before meeting the girls, she wanted to make a good impression.

Gahyeon had always been a loner, she only knew the people at the bar, her sister and her girlfriend. Yubin had told her before to go out to meet people but she never wanted to, she was happy with what she had and nothing was going to change her mind.

Until the slight chance of seeing a certain someone finally changed her mind.

—

Her sister drove her to the place since it was on her way to drop Binnie off, but she knew she was probably going to come back to an empty house, she knew her sister too well already.

A tall blonde woman with a small puppy in her arms greeted her at the doorstep and she invited her in. Yoohyeon made sure that everyone knew that she was already there by running to the living room while holding her hand up in the air, making the younger girl flustered.

"Gahyeon baby you came! For a second I thought Bora was joking when she told us that you were coming."

Minji's strawberry scent filled the air when she suddenly felt her wrapping her arms from behind her, giving her a back hug and a kiss on the cheek. The black haired girl smiled widely, she always treated her like a mom would and she was grateful, she missed having a parental figure around. 

"Happy birthday Gahyeon, I hope she's not being too clingy, she's already tipsy."

The chinese woman quickly grabbed her girlfriend by her shoulders and separated them, knowing that she could've stayed like that for hours. The purple haired girl clinged to her girlfriend's side while pouting, but she smiled after they shared a short kiss. 

Suddenly the doorbell rung, and Bora came in with some drinks and her best friend right behind her, following her lead while laughing at some sort of joke she made about her never being let alone by anyone. 

Gahyeon knew that day was her lucky day when Siyeon smiled after locking her eyes with hers, which quickly faded when she saw Minji looking at her intensely. She knew something she didn't. 

—

"Hey, are you enjoying yourself?"

Siyeon had followed the petite girl when she had gone to the balcony to get some fresh air, the alcohol was making her sweat a lot and she needed to freshen up a bit.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Now that I'm here with you, more than ever."

_ Smooth _ . Gahyeon thought.  _ But that's too smooth for her to be interested in me. _

"What are you thinking about? I can hear the gears on your brain turning at full speed from here."

"I was thinking about you."

"Oh."

She didn't care, she could just blame it all on the amount of alcohol her body was handling at the moment.

"What if I told you that I was thinking about you too?"

Then, she stopped thinking. Her drink was taken away and placed on the small outdoor table next to them and a hand brought them closer by the waist. Her hands immediately went to caress the older girl's face, she had always thought of doing that but she didn't expect that moment to ever come. 

Nor them to kiss like they did, and what followed next when they got back to Gahyeon's house. 

Her 21st birthday was surely something she would never forget about. The day she got to call hers the local singer she had been crushing on for years after seeing her perform at the bar she worked at. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! Let's support Dreamcatcher on their new comeback!
> 
> Find me on twt: @hothdong


End file.
